Kiss Cam
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Dos historias basadas en el mismo título y canción. "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer Chords. AU. Re-publicación.


― Nota de la autora ―

La historia que leerás a continuación es algo que escribí cuando tenía 18 años y llevaba sólo un año creando historias. Me gusta pensar que he madurado en cuanto a escritura creativa y he dejado atrás algunos diálogos improbables o absurdos, junto con las tramas demasiado dramáticas.

Sin embargo, con el propósito de devolver mis historias a , me he obligado a publicarla –incluso cuando me da urticaria leerla-.

Así que, para redimirme un poco, he escrito una historia completamente nueva utilizando sólo la idea original de la Kiss Cam que podrán encontrar en el capítulo 2.

Capítulo 1: Kiss Cam original, escrita en 2010.

Capítulo 2: Kiss Cam re-escrita en 2018.

* * *

 _Canción:_ _"Kiss me"_ _de_ _Sixpence None The Richer._

* * *

"Kiss Cam"

« _Un beso dado a tiempo, ahorra_

 _muchos apretones de manos._ »

-¡Jasper, por favor!

Rogué otra vez con voz suave y dulce. Sabiendo que ese tono funcionaba bien con mi mejor amigo, Jasper Hale.

-Bella, no quiero y no puedes obligarme.

-¿Por qué no?

Cambié mi bolso de hombro y puse una de mis manos en mis cadera sintiendo mis mejillas arder al tiempo que él me observaba de reojo.

-Porque… ¡no!

Metió violentamente el libro de psicología en su casillero y sacó el de Historia.

-Pero…

-No, y esa es mi última palabra. _No_ saldré con Alice Cullen. ¡Está loca!

-¡Ella no está loca! –Chillé -¡Y es mi mejor amiga, no hables de ella así!

-Bueno, puede que no esté completamente loca, pero no hay forma en el infierno de que salga en una cita con esa chica.

-Jasper –rogué saltando un poco.

Me dio _esa_ mirada de sureño terco antes de hablar.

-Por Dios, Bella, si no tenemos nada en común. Ella es muy materialista. Sabes que no me agradan ese tipo de chicas. Además, ¡su locker tiene la colección completa de Miss-descerebrada y ningún libro del instituto!

Su cabello se agitó cuando la puerta de su casillero se cerró de un golpe seco y algunos alumnos voltearon curiosos ante el arrebato de Jasper.

-La revista se llama _Vogue_ y, ¿nunca has oído que los polos opuestos se atraen? –murmuré intentando seguirle el paso.

El chico parecía de pronto apresurado en llegar a su siguiente clase a pesar de que aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara.

-Sí, pero ella y yo somos como… como cualquier cosa que no deberías juntar.

-Ustedes harían una pareja asombrosa.

- _Por supuesto_.

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico.

-Yo la llevaría a caminar por ahí, o escucharíamos un poco de música y hablaríamos tranquilamente –, suspiró deteniéndose un segundo para mirarme, un poco de su acento del sur colándose en la última frase. -Ella preferiría ir a Port Angeles a un lujoso restaurante y querría pasar a una discoteca ruidosa en donde no podríamos hacer otra cosa que gritar. _No_ congeniamos.

-Primero y principal, no puedo creer que te estés dejando llevar por los estereotipos. Y segundo, no puedes dar por sentado todas esas cosas, no la conoces. Y, a menos que salgas con ella, no lo harás.

-Siempre te quejas de lo tedioso que resulta salir con ella.

-Porque estoy enojada y no me gusta ir de compras –, me quejé –. Por favor, Jazz. Como tu mejor amiga, me lo debes.

-Bella… -murmuró en aviso, aun así, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros he hice un puchero.

-¿No quieres verme feliz? –mis parpados subiendo y bajando con rapidez intentando desplegar todos mis encantos en mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Y qué me haría más feliz que ver a mis dos mejores amigos llevarse bien?

–Te lo estoy diciendo, no va a funcionar.

– Por favor –, supliqué –. Hazlo por amor a la ciencia.

-Está bien -bufó.

-¡Si! –ya lo estaba abrazando.

- _Pero_ con dos condiciones.

-¿Cuales? –mantuve mis manos para mí.

-Uno; luego de esto no vas a molestarme más con el tema. Saldré con ella y si _no_ resulta todo quedará allí.

Fruncí el ceño y retiré mis manos completamente desconfiada.

-Bien.

-Y dos; el sábado es el partido de basketball. La final.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

Él sonrió.

-Saldré con ella, sólo si es para ir al partido de basketball del sábado y _tú_ estás allí.

-Jasper, sabes que las entradas se agotaron hace semanas y bajo ningún motivo haré de sujetavelas.

Besó mi mejilla y avanzó a su salón.

-¡Suerte!

-¡Jasper! –gruñí.

* * *

Por supuesto que Jasper no me lo iba a poner fácil, después de todo, él es bueno en esta cosa de las estrategias. ¡Menuda tonta a la que se le ocurre intentar negociar con él queriendo ganar!

Ahora el muy idiota me tiene corriendo por los pasillos como una loca para poder conseguir un par de benditas entradas para ese estúpido partido. Aunque si lo pienso bien, todo esto vale la pena. Digo, Alice y Jasper están hechos el uno para el otro. Habría que ser un completo ciego –o Jasper– para no darse cuenta de que, si hay personas en este mundo que se complementan, son ellos.

Pero por supuesto, nada es fácil en esta vida, y como Jasper decidió que él y Alice no están ' _predestinados_ ' y ella –siendo un torbellino natural- ni siquiera puede formular una frase coherente estando él alrededor, he tenido que meter mi nariz en este asunto.

Y diablos, ya voy metiendo toda la cara porque ese descorazonado que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo lo ha puesto más que difícil. ¡Es una Odisea!

-¡Edward!

Me detuve frente a él apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas intentando respirar. Él volteó con esa sonrisa ladina característica suya y su gran bolso para práctica en un hombro.

- _Isabella_.

-Es Bella.

Rió entre dientes haciendo sus dientes destellar. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había corregido.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito un favor urgente.

-Dime.

Me erguí y retiré de mi campo visual pequeños mechones de cabello castaño.

-¿Podrías conseguirme tres entradas para el partido del sábado?

-Las entradas están agotadas desde el mes pasado –. Puso cara de obviedad.

-Ya lo sé, Edward. Pero de verdad las necesito.

-Temo que no puedo ayudarte –Paseó una mano por su cabello aplastándolo en el proceso, haciendo que la mata cobriza brillara en mi dirección.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puede ser porque no las tengo y porque no se me ocurre de dónde sacarlas.

-Pero… tú eres el capitán del equipo, cada chica de este instituto te idolatra. ¿No crees que puedas usar eso a tu favor?

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza sonriendo.

- _No_ todas me idolatran.

-Pero _si_ Jessica. Y ella es la presidenta del comité y yo de verdad necesito esas entradas.

-¿Para qué las quieres? -frunció el entrecejo.

-Larga historia y poco tiempo, tengo Español ahora. Edward, por favor. Te lo estoy rogando.

-Bien –suspiró. -Lo intentaré.

-Ow, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mi cuerpo había colisionado con el de él en un abrazo. Podía ser que fuera el hermano de mi mejor amiga, que fuera mi amigo también, y que por alguna razón moral universal que no entendía estaba prohibido para mí, pero eso no evitaba que en momentos como este mi corazón latiera desbocado y la sangre se acumulara furiosa en mis mejillas haciendo mi estómago revolotear.

-Sí, sí, sí, pero me debes una grande –murmuró risueño en mi oído.

-Sí, haré lo que quieras. Haré tus deberes, lavaré tu auto, limpiaré tu habitación, lo que sea si me consigues esas entradas.

Estiró su largo brazo y, con dedos sutiles y delicados, puso un mechón castaño rebelde tras mi oreja.

-Wow, si que estás desesperada.

-Llevo esperando una oportunidad como esta desde hace meses, el hecho de que al comité se le ocurriera vender las entradas para la semi-final con el fin de recaudar dinero para el baile de primavera y yo no las tenga no me detendrá.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de comenzar a andar por el pasillo hasta el gimnasio. Yo iba a mitad de camino de vuelta cuando lo oí gritar.

-¡Tienes que gritar por mí!

Al voltear, él me estaba observando.

-¡Desgarraré mis pulmones!

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo?

Alice había comenzado a interrogarme apenas me había visto al final del pasillo luego de su clase de Álgebra.

Insistió rebotando por todo el lugar que quería saber ¡ya! lo que Jasper había dicho –me costó un montón arrastrarla hasta las afueras del edificio tres, lejos de la mirada de curiosos-. Ella dijo que fue completamente innecesario salir puesto que, luego de su cita, todo el mundo se enteraría de que ella y Hale eran novios, ¿Qué más daba que supieran que saldrían ahora?

-Vamos, Bella. No he podido poner atención al Señor Green.

-¿Y cuándo lo has hecho?

-¡Isabella!

-Bien, bien –reí- ¡Dijo que si!

-Oh, dios mío. Bella, voy a salir con Jasper.

Y empezó a saltar y aplaudir con sus bracitos extendidos en todas direcciones. Su bolso cayó al suelo cuando lo lanzó por los aires gritando ¡Yupi! Unas chicas que se dirigían al otro edificio la observaron raro. Me extrañaba que mi amiga hubiese declinado la oferta de unirse a las porristas, ella podría animar hasta…bueno, a cualquiera.

-Allie, ya. Te están mirando.

-¡No importa! ¡ _Voy_ a salir con Jasper Hale! ¿No es eso genial? ¡Dilo!

-¡Vas a salir con Jasper… y conmigo!

-¡Si! _No_ , espera. ¿Contigo?

-Bueno, él dijo que yo tenía que estar allí para que no fuera incómodo.

Ella arrugó su ceño y dejó de saltar para observarme.

-¿Un restaurante, una cita, Jasper, tu y yo? ¡Y a eso él le llama _no_ ser incómodo!

-Bueeeeno, si por restaurante te refieres a la semi-final de basket de este fin de semana…

-¿Iremos a un partido de basketball?

Bien, yo debía suavizar esto antes de que a ella le diera un ataque o algo.

-Si. Intenté que fuera en otro lugar, pero él no parecía de muy buen humor hoy y créeme que cuando está así es mejor no insistir…

-No importa –dijo y sonrió.

-¿Qué?

Ella había retrocedido para recoger su mochila rosa-negra del suelo.

-No importa. Cualquier lugar está bien, Bella. Gracias.

-De nada, supongo.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar algo para la cita.

-Es un partido, Alice. No creo que ir de compras sea necesario. Un vaquero y un abrigo estarán bien.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, si vas simple, él sabrá que no eres obsesiva con tu imagen.

-Pero yo si soy obsesiva con mi aspecto.

Me reí. Al menos ella era honesta.

-Tendrás que dejarlo esta vez. Lo siento.

-No importa. Vengo deseando usar algo cómodo por mucho tiempo.

-Bien. Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Debo terminar ese ensayo de literatura para mañana.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana Bell's.

-Adiós, Alice.

* * *

Para cuando al día siguiente, mi despertador sonó, mamá entró sonriendo y diciendo que llamase a Alice porque había telefoneado desde las 9 de la mañana y sonaba nerviosa. Eran las 11, y mi amiga debía de estar histérica y a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco o algo.

- _¿Diga?_

-Hola, Edward. Soy Bella.

 _-Hola, Bella. Me alegro de escucharte._

-¿Si?

 _-Sí, Alice ha estado insoportable desde que se levantó. Supongo que intentó llamarte y no contestaste porque Emmett y yo tuvimos que taclearla para que no saliera a tu casa a derribar la puerta._

-¿Tan mal? –reí.

 _-Peor_ –dijo.

-¿Ah?

 _-Ella… bueno… puede que… no te espantes_ –murmuró. - _Lo que pasa es que ella decidió que era buena idea, luego de que le prohibiéramos ir por ti, anudar las sábanas de su cama para salir por la ventana. Si no es porque Emmett estaba lavando el carro no la vemos._

-¿Pero no le ocurrió nada? –me alarmé.

 _-¿A qué te refieres con nada?_

-Oh, Dios mío. ¡¿En que estaba pensando la lunática de tu hermana?

 _-En matarte, supongo._

-¿Y para qué me necesita? No es como si necesitara mi asesoramiento o algo.

 _-Supongo que es porque está nerviosa por salir con ese chico._

-Bien, ¿puedes decirle que estaré allí en media hora y que no intente atravesar las paredes?

 _-Yo le dijo_ –rió.

-Adiós, Edward. No vemos en media hora.

 _-Nos vemos en me…. Ow, no nos veremos en media hora._

-¿Te vas ya para el instituto?

 _-Si, al entrenador Clapp le gusta darnos la charla motivacional antes de cada juego. Por supuesto todos sabemos que son sólo cursilerías de: "Ustedes ya son campeones, aunque no ganen, son fuertes, blah, blah, blah."_

-He oído sobre eso en las películas.

- _Oye, ya me tengo que ir. Voy tarde, te dejé las entradas sobre la mesita junto al teléfono. Recuerda que tienes que gritar por mí en el juego._

-Escribí "Cullen" en el trasero de mis tejanos.

 _-No sé si tomarlo como una burla o un halago_ –dijo y pude adivinar la sonrisa en su cara.

-Halago, tonto.

 _-¿Sabes que yo beso el apellido escrito en mi camiseta antes de cada partido para que me dé buena suerte?_ -comentó casualmente.

-No te aproveches, bonito.

 _-Adiós, Bella_ -y colgó con su risa entre dientes como fondo.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, Alice se abalanzó sobre mí temblando ligeramente entre mis brazos.

-¡Estoy aterrada!

Y me tomó toda la siguiente hora convencerla de que ella era hermosa, graciosa, amable, dulce y demás adjetivos; estaba prácticamente apunto de ahorcarse porque no estaba lo bastante segura de ser suficientemente interesante como para interesarle a Jasper.

Tuve que llamar a Rosalie y explicarle el asunto para que la chica se calmara un poco. Cuando estuvo vestida con unos vaqueros roídos, una camiseta polo blanca que rezaba en rojo _"Cullen 2"_ el número de Edward, pude entablar una conversación con ella. La que sólo duró tres minutos. Jasper tocaba el claxon fuera.

-Hey, tu –dije y besé su mejilla para sentarme atrás cerrando la puerta. Alice me observó aterrada y yo señalé el asiento del copiloto junto a Jasper disimuladamente.

-Hola, Alice –dijo Jasper y le sonrió asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto al ver que la chica no se movía. De hecho dudaba que algo, aparte de su sangre en las venas, se moviese.

-Ho… hola, Jasper –tartamudeó con sus mejillas encendidas al estilo ' _Bella_ '.

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta por ti? –murmuró él dulcemente sonriendo. Más Alice puso cara de sufrimiento. Ella probablemente estaba pensando que él pensaba que era una clase de retrasada mental que no podía abrir la puerta por sí misma.

El rubio se bajó y rodeó el carro antes de abrir la puerta para Alice y tomar su cintura para guiarla. Una vez que ella estuvo en su puesto y él conduciendo, yo sonreí y me asomé entre ambos.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo por mí, Jazz. Voy a ponerme celosa.

Alice apretó el puño aguantando golpearme, sin embargo, Jasper rió de buena gana y encendió la radio entablando una conversación sólo con Alice. Yo no me molesté en intentar intervenir o ser incluida, me pasé el viaje completo tarareando la colección musical de Jasper y observando el cielo encapotado sobre la copa de los árboles.

Al llegar al instituto, yo salté fuera explicando rápidamente que buscaría asientos antes de que todo estuviese repleto. Jasper me sonrió mientras abría la puerta para Alice y elogiaba su atuendo, estoy segura de que ella se sonrojó.

-¡Bella!

Levanté la vista y me encontré a Rosalie sentada tras tres asientos vacíos –los que había guardado para mí- moviendo sus brazos en el aire para llamar mi atención. Subí por la escalinata agradeciendo que los asientos estuvieran junto a la escalera.

-¿De dónde haz sacado eso?

Rosalie elevó la comisura de sus labios en una gran sonrisa haciendo que el número 18 escrito en su mejilla bailara.

-Emmett lo hizo para mí.

Volví a observar la camiseta que llevaba y sonreí. Lucía como algo que él haría. Era una simple y lisa camiseta con una fotografía del rostro de Emmett sobre sus pechos y letras negras en su estómago que rezaban: " _Quisieras ser yo. Swan 18._ "

Podía leer el claro doble sentido de su frase, quizá por ser Emmett no me impresionó o asustó que a Rosalie pareciera encantarle.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿No apoyarás al equipo?

Yo sonreí malignamente antes de ponerme de pie y levantar el abrigo que tapaba mi trasero enfundado en vaqueros. La rubia se carcajeó con fuerza llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

-¿Edward ha visto eso?

Negué aun sonriendo.

-Pues le va a dar un ataque.

-Ya lo sé. Alice tuvo la idea, yo había escrito "2 Cullen", más ella dijo que esto sería mucho más divertido.

-Y tú no dejarías pasar una oportunidad tan buena para molestar al pobre de Eddie.

-Por cierto, ¿no han salido aún?

-No. Creo que Clapp les está dando la trilogía completa de " _Equipo a Ganar_ ".

Ángela, Mike y Jessica aparecieron de pronto posicionándose junto a Rosalie, dejándome en la fila frente a ellos sola, aún a la espera de la parejita.

-¡Bella!

Áng besó mi mejilla y luego abrió su chaqueta para mostrar el enorme "7 Cheney" escrito en rojo y negro sobre su ropa.

-Ben se pondrá contento.

-Estoy esperando para mostrárselo. Él dijo que era importante que lo apoyara en este partido, como es la semi-final del campeonato y eso.

-Estamos todas igual.

-¿A quién apoyas tú?

Entonces Rosalie tragó el resto de su soda y comenzó a gimotear como una niña pequeña.

-¡Bella, muéstrale tu trasero!

-Rosalie… -le reprendí escondiendo el rostro sonrojado entre mis manos. Estaba bien si se lo enseñaba a ella porque es mi amiga, y a Edward porque es el involucrado, pero no a todo el resto del instituto que me observó como si fuese a quitarme la ropa y a hacer un baile erótico allí mismo.

-¡Muéstrale tu trasero!

-Está bien –refunfuñé y levanté mi abrigo escuchando la risa casi histérica de mis amigos y algunos chicos que seguían el espectáculo. Cuando volví a sentarme completamente avergonzada, Ángela, Mike, Jessica, Rosalie y Jasper junto con Alice, reían secando lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Es hilarante! –balbuceó Jasper dejando que Alice se sentara entre él y yo.

-Alice tuvo la idea –la apunté y ella se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia a mis amigos que habían comenzado a aplaudir y silbar ruidosamente llamando la atención de la gente.

Intenté enterrarme en mi asiento cruzando mis brazos y enfurruñándome. Justo entonces, el equipo entró corriendo y toda la gente se levantó de su asiento vitoreando como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

-¡Emmett, eres el mejor!

Rosalie gritaba estruendosamente, como la mejor versión femenina de Emmett, mientras movía su cuerpo para que la camiseta resaltara.

Por supuesto que su voz se perdió en medio de la muchedumbre y ni Emmett ni nadie más que nosotros a su alrededor la oyó. Alice saltaba y gritaba diciendo que tenía el mejor hermano del universo, Jasper la observaba desde su puesto como si fuera la cosa más dulce y hermosa del mundo.

-Gracias, Bella –dijo de pronto entre todo el alboroto.

-Hey, para eso somos las amigas. Tranquilo, ya me lo devolverás algún día.

Las porristas comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos y pompones en bailes y piruetas elaboradas mientras gritaban –chillaban- gritos de apoyo sincronizados.

Los chicos se quitaron las chaquetas y pantalones largos quedando sólo en pantaloncillos y camisetas rojas-negras haciendo que la población femenina gritara como en un concierto.

-¡Tengo el hermano más guapo! –chilló extasiada Alice haciendo que Jasper riera embelesado.

Rosalie silbó a Emmett que levantó su rostro y le sonrió torcidamente antes de guiñarle un ojo y posicionarse en la cancha. Edward se puso junto al árbitro, frente al chico del otro equipo, robando la pelota para sí cuando esta voló en el aire de la mano del réferi.

Todo marchó sobre ruedas el primer cuarto hasta que uno de los del equipo contrario le hizo una falta a Edward lanzándolo lejos por la cancha rebotando su cabeza en uno de los postes de la canasta. Los ánimos se calentaron aún más cuando el chico se levantó del suelo tambaleando y con sangre corriendo por su cuello. Uno de los paramédicos corrió hacia él y lo sentó casi tan rápido como el entrenador Clapp detenía a Emmett por intentar golpear al agresor.

El árbitro del partido se vio sobrepasado cuando ambos equipos intentaron llevar las cosas a los puños. Por supuesto que todo quedó en nada cuando un Edward, medio sonriente y vendado en su frente, se levantó y comenzó a decir que debían seguir con el juego si no querían que él mismo los golpeara.

Tyler salió a reemplazar a Edward por el resto del primer y segundo cuarto. El entrenador se negaba rotundamente a que el cobrizo entrara de nuevo, más Edward estaba sacándolo de sus casillas –incluso a mí- por insistir en que se encontraba bien y que si no lo metía a la cancha en la segunda parte –los dos cuartos restantes-, se retiraría del equipo.

Cuando el pito sonó y todos los jugadores se alejaron de la cancha sudorosos y cansados, bajé hasta donde el equipo estaba.

-Hey -dije. Él volteó y me sonrió de lado.

-Hey.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Aturdido –rió.

-Hablo enserio. Alice y Rose están muy preocupadas por ti.

-¿Y tú no? Me hieres, Bella –dijo llevando sus manos a su corazón.

-Por supuesto que me preocupé, tonto. ¿Qué haríamos si ese golpe te dejaba más bruto?

-Ja, ja, ja –murmuró sarcásticamente abriendo una botella de energizante y bebiendo de ella.

-Entonces, ¿te sientes bien?

-Ya dije que me siento bien. ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-Quizá porque tu cabeza se azotó contra un enorme pedestal de fierro y sangró.

-No fue nada, ha sido más el golpe que otra cosa. Sólo tengo una pequeña herida en la nuca, no es para tanto.

-No pueden dejarte jugar así, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Pero realmente estoy bien. Si no lo estuviera, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-El entrenador se preocupa, eso es todo. No quiere devolverte en un cajón a Esme y Carlisle.

-Son unos exagerados.

Reí por su cabezonería y el volteó al escuchar mi risa.

-Lo que me recuerda, no te he oído gritar por mí –una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro. –Creí que desgarrarías tus pulmones.

-Te quitaron de la cancha a los 8 minutos, no tuve mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿Ves? Otra razón para entrar en el segundo tiempo; escuchar a Isabella Swan gritando por mí. Si no estuviera en la cancha, lo grabaría.

Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y golpeé su hombro juguetonamente justo antes de escuchar a Rosalie, Ángela y Alice gritar.

-¡Muéstrale tu trasero!

Edward volteó el rostro y observó sonriente a las chicas que, con señas, le indicaban que mirara mi trasero. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura sin quitar ni un segundo la sonrisa de sus labios.

Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo cuando volvieron a gritar a pleno pulmón la misma frase y Edward se cruzó de brazos elevando una ceja.

-¿Mostrarme tu trasero?

-Es una estupidez, no les hagas caso –bajé la mirada al suelo y jugueteé nerviosamente con mis dedos.

-¿Qué tiene tu… ya sabes?

-Nada –dije escuetamente, y miré sobre mi hombro a las chicas que aún reían de pie. –Te dije por teléfono que sólo tu apellido. Yo… voy por una soda ahora, tengo sed y… te veré luego.

-Espera, espera, espera –me tomó por los brazos poniendo sobre mí todo el poder de su mirada esmeralda. Comencé a marearme cuando las chicas vocearon lo mismo y él rió encantado. -¿Bella, podría ver tu trasero?

-¿Mi trasero?

-Si no te molesta, claro.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta –dije y desabroché mi abrigo divertida cuando él se puso pálido. –Cuando dicen _trasero_ –puntualicé desabrochando el último botón de mi chaqueta y quitándomela -, ellas se refieren al trasero de mis vaqueros, no a mi trasero… _trasero_.

-Que desilusión –bromeó.

Cuando quité mi abrigo por completo y lo dejé sobre la silla que antes Edward ocupaba, la gente a mi espalda –población del instituto sentadas en las gradas- comenzó a silbar y reír estruendosamente al tiempo que mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso. Edward elevó una ceja mientras giraba su dedo en el aire indicándome que debía girarme.

Suspiré pesadamente rotando sobre mi eje pensando la muy mala idea que esto había sido. Digo, al principio había sido chistoso, pero ahora –que todo el instituto lo había visto- no pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando dí mi espalda completamente a Edward, las chicas me sonrieron desde sus puestos y elevaron sus pulgares en señal de alegría.

-No es la gran cosa –intenté decir al ver que Edward no decía nada.

-¿Hablas de tu trasero o del letrero? –preguntó divertido. Entonces lo miré por sobre mi hombro y vi que mordía su puño mientras grandes lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas.

Allí en mi trasero, escrito en letras negras decía " _Dile vaquero; Cullen 2_ ". _(_ _ *****_ _)_

-Al menos te gustó –dije y tomé mi chaqueta para volver a cubrirme, más el cobrizo tomó mis manos, aun carcajeándose y me arrastró a un costado de la pista donde el resto del equipo estaba. -¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces?

Pero él no dijo nada, se limitó a llamar con la mano a Emmett y demás sin dejar de reír. Entonces Emmett leyó lo que Edward le mostraba y se lanzó de estómago al suelo chillando y pataleando al igual que los otros jugadores.

¡Si hasta el entrenador llegó!

-Wow, señorita Swan –rió. -¿No ha pensado en unirse a las porristas? Eso incrementaría notablemente sus calificaciones en deportes. ¡Tiene el espíritu!

Caminé furiosamente hasta donde mi abrigo estaba y lo puse sobre mis hombros abrochándolo fuertemente a la cintura. Había comenzado a subir a las graderías junto a mis amigos que reían cuando Edward me alcanzó.

-No estés enojada –rió. –Haz sido tú la que ha escrito eso.

-¡No fui yo! Fue Alice.

-De todas formas, lo has traído tú en ese bonito trasero que tienes. Y, _vaquera_ , me ha encantado.

-¿Mi trasero o lo que decía?

Él sonrió embelesado, como si le hubiese dicho algo que realmente le agradara, antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besar mis mejillas.

-¡Entrenador Clapp! –gritó bajando de dos en dos los escalones hasta la cancha. –Tengo que entrar. Si ella ha escrito eso y ni siquiera he entrado, ¡me imagino lo que hará si encesto o ganamos el partido!

Rodé los ojos sonriendo divertida. Sonreí más cuando el entrenador soltó una carcajada y le dijo que él también moría por ver lo que yo hacía. Entonces, equipo y entrenador, se perdieron tras la puerta de los camarines.

-Eso ha sido, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡No hay palabras!

Refunfuñé en mi asiento golpeando el hombro de Jasper mientras él sólo reía.

-¿Y Alice?

-En el baño.

-Entonces, ¿no está siendo tan….?

Una fuerte melodía inundó el gimnasio mientras en la gran pantalla salía un enorme marco rojo de corazones apuntando parejas y pidiendo besos.

-No puedo creer que el comité convenciera al director de hacer esto –gruñí.

-Bueno, lo hacen en los partidos de la NBA y de Baseball profesional. Además ayuda a que el entre-tiempo sea más divertido.

Una chica morena, de labios rojos, estaba enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño de su ' _compañero_ '.

-Por supuesto, como ver personas babeándose mutuamente es de lo más entretenido.

-Recreativo para la vista –repuso tomándome el pelo.

Entonces yo tomé una de sus mejillas y la apreté mientras él intentaba alejarme de un manotazo. Él odiaba que yo hiciera eso, tenía un pequeñito trauma puesto que, de pequeño, siempre que tía Clara –su madre- lo llevaba a sus clases de arte, la mujeres a su alrededor apretujaban sus mejillas chillando acerca de lo muy adorable que era.

-¡Bella! –se quejó. Pero yo volví a estrujar su mejilla antes de que él se quedara muy quietecito. –Mira hacia arriba.

Ahí, en la pantalla, rodeados por un enorme corazón, estábamos nosotros.

Rosalie comenzó a aplaudir y chillar junto con Mike y Ben. Un segundo exacto después, todo el instituto estaba coreando: _'El beso'_.

-¡Estás loca! –dije mirando a Rose que tomó un puñado de palomitas, al igual que todo el resto, y comenzó a lanzárnosla. Podía oír como un enorme "¡ _Boo_!" retumbar en todos lados.

-Vamos, _Belle_. Es sólo un estúpido beso, no se van a casar o algo –murmuró tirándome ahora su vaso vacío. -¡Besa a mi hermano!

Entonces Jasper me observó y quitó las palomitas que anidaban en mi cabello. La gente había comenzado a abuchear más fuerte si es que era posible.

-Rose tiene razón. Además, no quiero que me molesten por no besar una chica y quedar como homosexual.

-Alice –Dije simplemente.

-Está en el baño. Y lo entenderá.

-Pero… ¡Ni siquiera eres mi cita! Y somos amigos.

-Lo suficientemente amigos como para entender que esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación. Vamos, Bella. La gente se empieza a desesperar.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero conste que no…

Entonces Jazz jaló mi cabeza hacia él y amoldó sus labios a los míos moviéndolos suavemente durante un par de segundos. Pude escuchar el sonoro " _Oww_ " cuando me separé de mi mejor amigo y la cámara se alejó de nosotros para enfocar hacia otro lugar. La música aún me retumbaba en los oídos cuando levanté la vista –y mis sonrojadas mejillas- para ver a Alice con grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Allie! –chillé intentando ponerme de pie sobresaltando a Jasper que salió pitando tras ella.

Lo alcancé en el estacionamiento, así que sin aliento, me apoyé un minuto sobre mis rodillas antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se fue. Maldición.

-¿Ella… no dijo nada?

-No. Ni siquiera la vi salir. No sé dónde pueda estar.

-Te dije que era mala idea. ¿Pero me escuchas alguna vez? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que Bella y sus opiniones se pudran!

-No necesito esto ahora.

-¡¿Cómo lo vamos a arreglar? Alice debe estar… destrozada. Pobre…

Llevé mis manos a mi boca ante la imagen en mi cabeza de la pequeña Alice temblando con los sollozos en un rincón de su habitación rota por la idea de que su mejor amiga… la traicionara.

-¿Dónde vas, Bella?

-Por mi amiga.

-Pero…

-Necesito explicarle, necesito…. decirle algo.

-Te acompaño.

-No.

Y puse mi mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Sus expresivos ojos celestes brillando.

-Creo que debo hablar con ella primero, antes de que lo intentes tú. Te llamaré, ¿si?

-Está bien.

Caminé los 5 kilómetros que separaban el instituto de la casa de los Cullen, no sentía las piernas, las manos, la nariz o si quiera la cabeza. Podía sentir como sobre mi cabeza las nubes negras se arremolinaban y la humedad me estropeaba el cabello aún más.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa de Alice, Esme abrió la puerta con gesto contrariado. Una tímida y lenta sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-Hola, Bella.

-Esme, necesito hablar con Allie.

-No creo que sea buen momento.

-Sólo será un minuto, te prometo que si luego de hablar con ella, aún desea que me marche lo haré. Pero, por favor, necesito decirle que todo fue un error.

-Bella, querida. Sabes que te estimo mucho y te quiero. Sin embargo, realmente creo que deberías darle un pequeño respiro a Alice por hoy.

-Pero…

-Ve a casa. Debes estar entumida.

-Volveré mañana.

Sentencié mientras las piernas me temblaban.

-Mañana está bien. Adiós, cariño.

No tuve fuerzas para despedirme de Esme.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa la noche del sábado, mamá dijo que Jasper había llamado mientras yo estaba donde Esme y le había comentado lo que había ocurrido. Por supuesto, ella me reprendió y dijo que era quizá la peor amiga del universo por hacer algo como eso a Alice Cullen. Discutí mucho con ella porque intenté hacerle ver que yo no tuve intenciones, más hacer cambiar de opinión a mi madre era algo imposible.

A la hora de la cena, el teléfono de casa sonó y mamá atendió. Media hora después ella despotricó hacia mí: " _Bien hecho, ahora hasta Edward está insoportable_ ". Por supuesto, había puesto de mal humor a su niño favorito. ¿Pero a alguien acaso le importaba que yo estuviera hecha mierda sobre mi cama? ¡A nadie!

Papá se tragó tres partidos completos antes de si quiera pensar en hablar conmigo. Emmett fue a casa de Rosalie para evitar la pelea, así que tuve que tragarme toda la hora de la cena con mamá lanzándome dardos sobre lo que pasó.

La mañana del domingo, intenté sin éxito entrar a casa de los Cullen. Toqué el timbre, aporreé la puerta y hasta grite durante una larga hora y media pero nadie se dignó a atenderme. Estaba llorando cuando por fin mi celular sonó y Esme dijo que ella y Carlisle estaban fuera de la ciudad. No necesitó decirme que sus dos hijos estaban dentro ignorándome. Cerré el teléfono móvil secando con la manga de mi chaqueta furiosamente las gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro.

-¡Son un par de idiotas! –intenté gritar, pero mi estúpida voz se quebró hacia el final dándole un final patético y doloroso a la frase.

Conduje hasta casa tratando de no dar adrede contra un árbol y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Mamá, por supuesto, hizo la ley del hielo conmigo. Y como papá y Emmett estaban de pesca con Billy y Jacob, no tuve otra más que exiliarme en mi cuarto a esperar que la tormenta acabara y mis lágrimas dejasen de caer.

Cuando Jasper se acercó a mí ésta mañana diciendo que Alice no había aparecido en Cálculo –la clase que compartían- yo decidí que era demasiado. En cuanto todas mis clases acabaron, me dirigí hasta la residencia Cullen y aporreé la puerta hasta que Esme abrió. Bajamente dije lo siento y subí las escaleras de dos en dos demasiado ansiosa para esperar más.

-¡Alice! –dije y golpeé la puerta con los puños.

- _¡Vete de aquí!_ -lloriqueó en respuesta.

-Allie, por favor.

- _¡No me digas Allie!_

-Necesitamos hablar –dije y golpeé suavemente con los nudillos apoyando mi frente en la puerta.

En la escalera, unos pasos fuertes se escucharon.

-Hola, _Isabella_.

-Ahora no, Edward –pedí golpeando la puerta otra vez.

-¿Mal día? –preguntó. -Oh, el mío ha sido genial. Por la mañana me desperté de buen humor, tomé un delicioso desayuno, en mucho tiempo llegué a tiempo a clases, y ¿adivina con qué me encuentro?

-¿No había clases? –dije aburrida. De verdad yo _no_ necesitaba esto.

-No –gruñó.- ¡Con esto!

Levantó su mano, tirando furiosamente su bolso al suelo, y me mostró la portada del periódico escolar en donde se veía perfectamente los labios de Jasper y míos amoldados en un beso. Que tuviéramos los ojos cerrados y él sostuviera mi rostro con ambas manos como con ternura, no hacía las cosas mejor.

-No, tú también –supliqué.

-Te entregué esas entradas pensando que las usarías sabiamente, ¡no que aparecerías frente a todo el instituto! ¡Besándote!

Bramó arrojando el periódico al suelo. Las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y cerrando con rapidez.

-¡Allie, abre la puerta! –dije intentando no hacerle caso.

-¿Quién es él? –demandó de pronto.

- _Jasper, el chico que me gusta_ –hipó Alice desde dentro.

-¡¿Y por qué se están besando?

- _¡No lo sé!_

-Los dos, ya basta –dije. - He explicado esto muchas veces. Yo **no** quise besarlo.

Edward bufó y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura enfatizando su mal humor.

-Oh, tus labios chocaron accidentalmente con los de él.

-¡Fue la _Kiss Cam_! –grité desesperada.

-¡Me importa una mierda la Kiss Cam! ¡Pudiste haber dicho no!

- _Sí, pudiste haber dicho que no. ¡Él iba a ser mi novio!_ –gritó ella ayudando en nada.

-¡Dije que no, pero luego Rosalie, Jessica, Mike y muchos otros comenzaron a lanzarnos vasos y palomitas! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Evitar besarlo, por ejemplo.

- _No meterle tu lengua en su garganta._

Ellos estaban sacándome de mis casillas, y no era algo que normalmente ocurriera.

-¡Yo no metí mi lengua en su garganta! Y no significó nada –me defendí.

-Pues esto -levantó el periódico -, no luce como si no significara nada.

-Solo ha sido un beso, y Jazz y yo somos lo suficiente maduros para que esto no afecte nuestra amistad. Somos mejores amigos, un estúpido beso no lo va a arruinar.

- _Jazz_ –se burló imitando mi voz. -He visto a muchos mejores amigos acabar contrayendo matrimonio.

Bien, él probablemente debiera alejarse si no quería tener un bonito ojo morado para mañana. Me sorprendía que Esme ni siquiera hubiese subido al oír el alboroto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –gruñí. -¡Esto no es tu jodido problema! No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

-¡Besaste al chico que le gusta a mi hermana, por supuesto que es mi problema! Ella está llorando por tú culpa, tú y ese imbécil le rompieron el corazón.

-Yo no le he roto el corazón a Alice ¡Y no veo cómo esto es asunto tuyo!

- _Si me rompiste el corazón._

-¡¿Por qué lo besaste? –él estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Por que la cámara nos enfocó!

-¡No debiste hacerlo!

-¡¿Por qué?

-Ugghh

Su pecho subía y bajaba y su cara se había puesto momentáneamente roja, casi púrpura, pero no estaba segura del por qué. Mi respiración se había atascado a mitad de garganta para ese momento.

-Edward…

-¿Qué? –gruñó como un oso. -Eres tan ciega que no te has dado cuenta que me gustas desde que te conozco.

-¡¿Qué?!

Él me había dejado en blanco. ¡Mi cerebro estaba en blanco! La puerta de Alice hizo un chasquido bajo cuando quitó el pestillo. ¡Bendito momento que ella había escogido para intervenir! Si ella hubiese venido antes, ¡nada de esto estaría ocurriendo!

-¿Por qué maldición crees que me partí el trasero soportando a la descerebrada de Jessica? ¡Por qué tú querías unas jodidas entradas para besuquearte con ese imbécil! ¡En mi cara! –bueno, él tenía un punto.

-Hermano, yo creo que… deberías ir a tu cuarto y calmarte un poco. –dijo ella suavemente tomándolo por el brazo, más se soltó de un movimiento brusco acercándose a las escaleras.

-¡No necesito calmarme!

-Yo… no sabía, lo siento. No te hubiese pedido… no te hubiese pedido nunca nada –tartamudeé.

-¡Y eso sería mejor!

-Lo lamento… -dije, y realmente lo hacía. Su bella carita lucía tan mortificada, que tenía deseos de besarla y quitar ese feo ceño fruncido de donde no pertenecía.

-¡Y una mierda!

Edward desapareció en las escaleras y supe que se había ido porque la puerta se golpeó con fuerza contra su marco cuando la lanzó tras su espalda. Alice se retorció los dedos nerviosamente mirándome con sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Lo siento –dijo y me abrazó. –Le dije que… olvídalo.

-¿Él… tú… lo sabías?

Se limitó a asentir antes de jalarme por el brazo y sentarme en su cama. Esa tarde –obviamente- arreglamos todo, he incluso, ella llamó a Jasper para disculpase por haberlo insultado por teléfono. Él estuvo más que encantado de pasarla a buscar mañana para ir a la escuela y _'hacer las paces'_. Ella me invitó, pero yo me negué diciendo que no tenía ganas de verlos babearse uno al otro siendo yo el mal tercio.

-Deberías llamar a tu hermano –murmuré jugando con el edredón rosa.

-Él estará bien. No es la primera que tiene uno de sus accesos de rabia.

-¿Los… tiene a menudo?

-No sé si sea apropiado que te diga esto pero, él tiene uno de esos cada vez que sales con alguien. Sobre todo cuando llama a tu casa y te has ido a pasar la noche con Jacob a La Push. Él tiene toda esta clase de ideas tontas de ti y Jake haciendo cosas inapropiadas.

-¿En serio?

-Edward es muy bobo, celoso, territorial y absurdo cuando quiere serlo. Lo ves muy amable y todo, pero dios sabe cómo se comporta cuando su lado cavernícola sale a flote.

Me fui de casa de Allie con media sonrisa en la cara. Estaba contenta de que Alice y yo fuésemos como antes, y de que además, ella y Jasper al fin estuvieran a punto de llevar todo a otro nivel. Pero lo de Edward, definitivamente eclipsaba toda esa felicidad que quería sentir.

Al llegar a casa, mamá caminaba de un lugar a otro por la cocina con el teléfono en el oído. Ella no notó que yo estaba allí hasta que carraspeé.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, Bella ha llegado. Cualquier cosa, te llamo. Si, si, si, no hay problema. Bien, Esme. Adiós. –Puso el teléfono en su lugar y me sonrió por primera vez desde el sábado. –Hola, hija.

-Hola.

-Hice la cena, tu padre y Emmett se quedarán a cenar en La Push. No llegarán hasta más tarde.

No dijo nada sobre su pequeña ley del hielo, pero yo no esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Nos centramos en comer teniendo la televisión encendida en un programa gracioso que nos tuvo la mayor parte del tiempo riendo. Cerca de las once y treinta, el Jeep de Emmett aparcó en la entrada y ellos entraron oliendo a sal y pescado frito. Estaba demasiado exhausta por todos los gritos de esta tarde como para darme cuenta de que mis padres se enviaban miraditas y Emmett intentaba no mantener un contacto visual extendido conmigo.

Dormí a saltos aquella noche, teniendo toda clase de terribles pesadillas con Edward que no tenían sentido. Por eso fue que me desperté irritable y con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos que asustaron a Alice en el almuerzo. Jasper sostenía sus manos –la de él y Alice- entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-¿Mala noche?

-Noche de mierda –dije y apoyé la frente contra la superficie fría. –Me quedé dormida a las cinco.

Alice observó silenciosamente a Jasper antes de empujar su Coca-cola hacia mí.

-Bebe, te hará bien.

-Gracias.

-Oye –murmuró cálidamente. –Jazz y yo nos preguntábamos si… quisieras acompañarnos a ver la final de basket hoy.

-Preferiría ir a dormir.

No era necesario que dijera que no quería ver a Edward. De hecho, el solo hecho de pensar en verlo me aterraba.

-¿Te quedarías cinco minutos? ¿Qué clase de alumna eres si no apoyas al equipo escolar?

-No necesitamos hablar como si nada ocurriera. Los tres sabemos por qué no puedo estar allí.

-Edward tampoco tuvo su mejor noche. Quizá sería bueno si hablaras con él y solucionaran sus problemas antes del partido. No queremos que pierdan porque él esté furioso.

-No puedo hablar con él –gruñí apretando los dientes. –No sé qué decirle.

-La verdad –dijo Alice.

-No quiero herirle al decir que lo adoro, pero como amigo.

-La verdad, Bella –cabeceó Jasper sonriéndome. –Decirle que te gusta, no eso que te repites a ti misma a ver si te convences.

-A mí no me gusta Edward –bramé tomando mi mochila y poniéndome de pie. -¡Y no voy a decir lo que a ustedes les gustaría oír para que gane un estúpido partido!

Me salté las clases de la tarde y a mamá no le molestó en absoluto. De hecho, ella misma llamó al colegio para decir que me dolía el estómago. Ni siquiera preguntó qué ocurría cuando saqué un pote de helado de la nevera y me lo zampé a cucharadas frente al televisor.

-Hey –saludó Emmett sentándose a mi lado y limpiando con su pulgar un poco de helado de mi boca.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Las noticias en este pueblo infernal viajan rápido, ¿sabes?

Engullí otra cucharada atestada de azúcar congelado justo en el momento en que mi hermano quitaba el posillo de mis manos y se lo tendía a mamá que observaba desde la cocina.

-¡Oye! –protesté.

-Ve a cambiarte.

-¿Qué?

-Ve. A. Cambiarte. –murmuró marcando cada palabra.

-No. Quiero. –dije y me enfurruñé en mi lugar.

-Mira, si quieres ir con pijamas está bien. Pero irás.

-¿De qué está hablando? –gruñí frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De la final de basket. De eso estoy hablando.

-Yo no voy.

-Sí vas. Y si tengo que cargarte lo haré, Bella. No lo dudes.

Yo no lo dudaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a poner un pie en ese gimnasio. No iba. Punto.

-¿Por qué no vas y te cambias, querida? Aún tienen tiempo.

Levanté la vista a mi mamá extrañada.

-¿Tú también te aliarás?

-Quiero verte feliz, como también lo quiero para Edward. No voy a dejar que tu necedad lo arruine.

-¿Qué acaso nadie respeta mis decisiones?

-Tus decisiones son estúpidas.

Iba a replicar, pero el timbre sonó y Jacob entró sonriendo y mojado.

-¿Aún no estás lista? –preguntó entrando sin saludar.

-Ella no quiere cambiarse –respondió Emmett por mí. Al parecer, hasta Jacob estaba metido en todo esto.

-Y que vaya en pijamas, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡No quiero ir! –chillé poniéndome de pie, pero Emmett me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¡Tienes diez minutos, y si no estás lista, todo el instituto conocerá con lo que duermes!

* * *

Habían guirnaldas rojas y negras por todas partes del instituto y millones de pancartas alusivas al equipo colgaban en el gimnasio. Aunque, claro, desde mi posición, era difícil leer qué decían.

Emmett y Jacob estaban turnándose para cargarme sobre su hombro como un saco de papas hasta que llegamos a nuestros asientos.

-Hey, bonita vista –oí que Jasper decía y me golpeaba el trasero con su mano. Yo comencé a patalear sobre el hombro de Jacob.

-¡Idiota! –chillé haciendo que mucha gente riera.

Por lo visto, cada vez que yo pisaba este recinto, era signo de burlas.

Saludé, desde mi nada cómoda posición –Jacob enterraba su hombro en mi estómago-, a Alice, Rose, Ángela y Leah que reían de mí. Cuando por fin puse mis dos pies en tierra firme, mi hermano me obligó a tomar asiento entre él y Jacob en caso de que yo decidiera huir. Por si decidía escabullirme por otros lados, Jasper se sentó frente a mí con Alice y Mike, Jessica y Áng atrás nuestro.

Amablemente, Rose trajo para mí palomitas y una soda antes de que el árbitro tocara el pito y la pelota se alzara sobre su cabeza.

-Emmett, ¿no deberías estar jugando?

-Estoy castigado. Dos partidos fuera de la cancha.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Oh, no quieres saberlo.

-¿Debo avergonzarme de ser tu hermana?

Entonces las mejillas de Rosalie se encendieron y supe que de verdad yo no quería enterarme.

-Bien. No quiero saber.

Intenté mimetizarme con el asiento al ver que Edward observaba mal humorado nuestra posición. Sólo dí gracias al hecho de ser pequeñita y que, entre los dos mastodontes que tenía a cada lado, no me notaba para nada. Quizá por eso fue que el cobrizo perdió cada oportunidad de encestar que tuvo. Él no me veía.

Íbamos perdiendo lastimosamente cuando el entrenador Clapp llamó al equipo a un costado y comenzó a gruñir y gritar sobre lo vergonzosos que eran.

-Quizá debas ir y hablar con él. ¿Quién dice que no lo motivas un poco?

-¿Desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que a Edward le suceda? –le gruñí a Jacob que besaba y jugueteaba con las manos de Leah.

-¿Hummm, desde que estuvo en mí casa lloriqueando como nena por ti?

-¡¿Qué?

Entonces la mano de Emmett se elevó y estrelló con la cabeza de Jacob.

-¡No se debía enterar!

-Bien, lo siento. Pero puede ablandar el corazón de la reina de hielo. ¿No crees?

-¡Yo no soy la reina de hielo! –reclamé.

Jasper volteó y alzó una ceja, sólo bastó que le dirigiera _la_ mirada para que él no molestara más. Alice no se intimidó.

-¡Vamos, Belly! Sólo habla con él y dile que todo está bien. Él se siente miserable por haber hecho eso.

-Pero…

- _Belle_ –dijo Rose apretando mi mano por sobre su novio -, ¿te mataría decirle que no importa lo que dijo y todo seguirá igual? Todos sabemos que, por mucho que lo escondas, a ti también te afecta.

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarme de brazos. Aun así, me puse de pie y Alice comenzó a aplaudir.

-No sé en qué momento esto se convirtió en el jodido show de Oprah.

-¡En el momento en que te has vuelto una cabezotas! –oí que gritaba Emmett en mi dirección mientras bajaba por las gradas en dirección a la cancha.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mí con su cabello mojado y la camiseta pegándose a su cuerpo sudoroso. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras el entrenador los reprendía severamente.

El equipo completo –incluido Edward- volteó en mi dirección cuando el Sr. Clapp caminó entre ellos y se detuvo frente a mí. Su alta y fornida figura me pasaba por cabeza y media.

-Cada vez que usted está aquí señorita Swan, revoluciona _mí_ equipo.

Pero lejos de usar un tono frío y disgustado, su voz fue suave y amable, de hecho, hasta una pequeña sonrisita se le escapó.

Quizá el entrenador comenzaba a tenerle algo de cariño a la chica que lograba dar con su rostro en el suelo todas sus clases.

-Yo… ¿lo lamento?

-Debería –murmuró. - Sobre todo porque ha logrado que mi jugador estrella tenga sus pensamientos lejos de esta cancha cuando debería estar marcando puntos como un condenado.

-Sobre eso… -carraspeé. -¿Cree que pueda cederme los próximos diez minutos del medio tiempo para hablar con él?

El hombre miró por sobre su hombro la figura sudada y ojerosa de Cullen antes de sonreírme y asentir de la forma en que mi abuelo lo hacía. Con sabiduría.

-Sólo… -pidió en un susurro, –no seas muy dura con él. Dios sabe lo insoportable que ese chico se pone cada vez que no consigue lo que quiere. Y por cómo te mira, yo diría que él te quiere _demasiado_.

No tuve tiempo –o agallas- para preguntar si él hablaba de querer como posesión, o del querer… que me asustaba; el entrenador Clapp había rugido hacia los chicos que movieran sus _ineptos traseros_ hasta la banca y dejasen a Cullen solo para que hablara y, por _una vez en su vida_ , se _pusiera los pantalones_ y dejase de actuar como un _marica llorón_ (Palabras del entrenador).

Yo estaba aterrada, sobre todo por el hecho de que Edward me miraba como si realmente me odiara y que cruzara sus brazos por sobre su pecho, y no dijera nada, alzando su ceja, no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Oye… yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día.

-Disculpas aceptadas –dijo y volteó para retirarse antes de que lo jalara por la camiseta.

-No seas así. Sabes que esto es difícil para mí y no sé qué decir para que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

Él guardó silencio por un momento.

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que mirarnos como si nosotros tuviésemos algo que mostrar? Dios, si Edward no decía nada en los próximos dos minutos, iba a golpear su entrepierna y…

-Yo debería pedir perdón.

… lo golpearía hasta que entendiera lo mucho que me estaba matando. Wow, esperen. ¿Qué?

-Lamento haber perdido los estribos el otro día.

-Fue… ayer –tartamudeé.

Él sonrió, aún con mirada triste, y puso tras mi oreja un mechón de mi cabello acortando ' _accidentalmente_ ' la distancia entre nosotros.

-Lamento haber perdido los estribos _ayer_.

-No supe qué decirte –murmuré mirando mis zapatillas. ¿Desde cuándo mis zapatillas favoritas (blancas) se habían vuelto una asquerosa mezcla de café y gris?

-De la forma en la que te traté –alzó mi rostro con sus manos -, cualquiera hubiese estado asustado y sin saber qué hacer.

-Supongo que llevabas guardándote… _eso_ mucho tiempo.

Su risa musical retumbó en mi oído cuando se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa.

-¿Hummm, gracias?

-Tonta, Bella.

-No voy a decirle gracias a eso.

Entonces él se alejó un poco de mí y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir una fuerte, varonil y musical carcajada. Debo reconocer que yo reí un poco también, hasta que esa jodida canción llego a mí de nuevo y cerré los ojos escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-No, no, no, no, no. Dime que no es cierto –rogué y él volvió a reír, esta vez, divertido. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda antes de empujarme gentilmente. -Edward, por favor…

 _Kiss me_ … _beneath the milky twilight…_

Levanté la vista de sus ojos brillantes y la posé en la pantalla que nos tenía perfectamente enfocados en el medio del corazón. Quise correr y golpear a Emmett cuando lo vi con la cámara en la mano y a Alice junto a la mesa de música. ¡Ellos estaban _tan_ muertos!

-¿Entonces…? –preguntó él dulcemente antes de que yo suspirara pesadamente y pusiera mis manos sobre sus hombros regalándole una sonrisa. Él iba a acabar conmigo.

- _Bésame…_

* * *

 _(_ _ *****_ _) Vaquero se refiere a dos cosas:_

 _1-Vaqueros de ropa. Pantalones. Jeans. Cómo deseen llamarlos._

 _2-Vaquero de montar. En el ámbito sexual. ¿Captan la idea?_


End file.
